My Slumbering Heart
by HollyGolightly626
Summary: A broken Cristina cannot bear to go on her honeymoon without Burke. She gives it to a distressed Meredith, who takes Mark with her. What will happen once the two dirty exmistresses are alone in the romantic Italy without the interference of the hospital?
1. A Dream Discarded

**Disclaimer: sigh Grey's Anatomy is not a product of my mind. I don't own it. This story is merely an illusion of my withdrawal symptoms.**

The sun woke Meredith up, in Cristina's bed, to a whirlwind of memories from the day before. Burke had not only left Cristina at the altar, but it was surmised that he had left town as well. And Meredith had broken up with Derek, after him confessing that she was the love of his life. She knew it sounded ridiculous, but she had lost her hope when Burke left Cristina. Her romantic aspirations were founded in the success of Cristina's. If Cristina could be happy, then so should she. And now she had seen her happiness crumble in front of her eyes.

Meredith got out of bed and surveyed the apartment, now in shambles. Cristina was sprawled on the bed, still garbed in her wedding dress. Crumpled tissues lined both sides of the bed, where they had hastily discarded them, on their respective sides of the bed, in their emotional upheaval. Cristina's bridal jewelry lay broken in a heap on the floor. Meredith looked at it sadly, seeing themselves represented in the destroyed pile of gems.

Cristina stirred from her sleep. She looked up at Meredith, her painted eyebrows smeared about her brow. Meredith laughed ironically.

'I was supposed to go on my honeymoon today. I took my leave and everything. Burke and I are supposed to be going to the Mediterranean in six hours,' Cristina stated sadly.

'Cristina, go. You have your leave. You can't go back to work just yet. You need some time. Go to the Mediterranean.'

'Don't be stupid, Mer. I was supposed to be going on my honeymoon. Burke and I were supposed to be married now. And we were going together. I can't go by myself now. I'd be like a lonely, old cat lady.'

'You don't have to go by yourself. I'd go with you.'

'You aren't Burke. I can't go on a honeymoon meant for me and my…husband…' Cristina barely managed to choke out that last word, 'with you.' Silence lulled. 'Meredith, you go. I can't. I have two tickets to a fabulous place. Take McDreamy.'

'I can't take McDreamy. We're over. He isn't even really McDreamy anymore. I guess he's just Dr. Shepard now.'

'Mer, please go.'

'I'm your person. I can't just leave you here.'

'I'm not staying here. I'm going home for a while.'

'To California?'

'Yes.'

'Then who's going to come with me?'

'You have other friends. Find one.' Meredith stared blankly. 'You have to go tell the Chief anyway. Find someone there. The first person you see. It doesn't really matter.'

'…Fine. I'll go on your honeymoon.'

'Just take somebody hot. Or find somebody hot there. Give my honeymoon some action.' Meredith giggled.

'I'll give your honeymoon my best.'

Meredith and Cristina gave their goodbyes. Meredith persisted on trying to get Cristina to come with her, to no avail. Meredith got in her car, and drove towards Seattle Grace, on her own.

Meredith walked in the front doors and went straight to Chief Webber's office.

'Chief, I need to take a week's leave.'

'I know it's been tough on you recently. Take all the time you need, Meredith.'

'It's not because I'm sad. I'm fine. Cristina wants me to go on her honeymoon. Because she won't be using it.'

'Oh…' Chief Webber looked perplexed. 'By yourself?'

'As of now. I have an extra ticket. I just don't know who to take. Cristina wouldn't go. And I can't really take Derek anymore.'

'The two of you…'

'We broke up. Anyway, I have to go pack. And find someone. Bye.'

The chief watched her as she left, utterly puzzled.

'Meredith!' Meredith heard her name shouted from across the hall. She turned, dreading the figure she was unavoidably going to find.

'Derek, I can't talk. I have to leave in a few hours. I'm not even packed.'

'Where are you going? You can't just leave!'

'I'm going on Cristina's honeymoon.'

'With Cristina?'

'No. She wouldn't come. I'll find someone to go later.'

'Meredith, I love you. You can't just take that for granted. I think a vacation would be good for us. Time to get away from all of this mess, where we can just be us. We can heal.'

'Derek, I can't go with you. Not now. I need to reestablish myself.'

'Does this mean we're over?'

'Derek….yes. This has been a really terrible couple of months for me. I need some time for myself. To make myself better. It's not good for you to be with me now. It's not good for me to be with you right now. I'm sorry, I have to go.'

Derek watched her sadly. He wanted to help her build herself. He wanted to be with her. All the pain, it was worth it.

Meredith ran frantically around the hospital. She was looking for Izzie. She saw Mark.

'Hey, have you seen Izzie?'

'I think she left a few hours ago. Something about her and George.'

'Crap…I need to find her. I have to find someone to go with me on Cristina's honeymoon. George is married. That'd just be awkward. And Alex isn't really that kind of guy. I need to find Izzie!'

'Why aren't you taking Derek?'

'We broke up.'

'That explains the sad puppy look. Are you ok about it?'

'I'm fine. I have to go…'

'Mer, don't go find Izzie. You should take me on Cristina's honeymoon. I'm fun. Hot.' He smirked, causing Meredith to grin reluctantly. 'We'd have a good time together. I need to get out of this hospital anyway.' Meredith pondered a moment.

'Fine, you can come with me. The plane leaves in 3 and a half hours. We need to go pack.'

'Ok. I'll meet you at your house in 2 hours.' Meredith nodded and headed off. 'Oh, and Grey, remember to pack lots and lots of lingerie,' Mark said, with his signature grin.

'Mark…it isn't that kind of honeymoon.'

* * *

_Tell me what you think. It's going to get pretty adorable._


	2. Talk About the Passion

**Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine. I wish it were mine. More importantly, I wish McSteamy was mine... **

* * *

Meredith escaped from the hospital uneventfully. She was relieved that she didn't see Derek again before she left; she wasn't up to another confrontation. She drove carelessly back to her house. Her mind was concentrating on her unpacked suitcase…and her decision to bring Mark along. Wouldn't it be awkward? The Mark who essentially broke up her ex-boyfriend's marriage. The Mark who was a total manwhore. The Mark who told her to bring lingerie to Italy. Meredith was anxious, yet oddly excited. He was an amusing person. She hoped that they would have fun together.

Meredith pulled into her driveway and ran up to her room, packing hastily. Mark was coming to pick her up in less than an hour, and she still had a lot to accomplish. She sorted through her closet, throwing piles of sundresses, shorts, and other random clothes onto her bed. She crammed it into her suitcase and added her other last minute items. She opened her underwear drawer and curiously held up a pair of black lacy panties. She couldn't help but throw in a couple of sets of lingerie…for the sexy Italian men…of course… Meredith closed her suitcase and drug it downstairs, placing it by the door. She went to the couch and began fiddling nervously. She was about to go to another continent with a man she barely knew, not a day after she left her boyfriend, who apparently loved her. Meredith's anxious reverie was broken by Mark's car pulling up to her house. She watched Mark step out of his excessively expensive car, in his characteristic swagger. She grabbed her suitcase and ran out the door.

'Hey, Mer.'

'Hi.'

'You ready to go?'

'Yeah.' Mark took his suitcase and put it in his trunk. Meredith got into the car, and watched Mark closely as he joined her. Mark began to notice her scrutiny.

'What?' Meredith just stared, shaking her head.

'I don't know. I guess I'm just kind of freaked out. This is weird. I mean, not bad, but random weird,' Meredith admitted. Mark smirked at her.

'It's just a little different. But don't worry, I'm an amazing traveler.' A little bit of the worry eased off of her face. 'And, there are other things I'm even better at…' Meredith lightly hit his arm. 'Hey, you look better now. Not to jumpy and twitchy.'

Meredith and Mark talked for the rest of the brief trip to the airport. After the extensive check-in procedure, they found their departure gate and sat down, waiting for the plane to arrive.

They waited in silence. Mark began observing Meredith's habits. It didn't take long for him to notice the obvious melancholy expression. He figured that it would not be the best time to bring it up, but he surmised that it was something relating to Derek. He watched as she stared off, in deep thought, breathing slowly and deeply. Mark's curiosity grew. But before he got up the courage to ask her, they began to board the plane.

Burke had gotten first class tickets, especially necessary for the extensive trip to Italy. They were flying into Rome and would spend a few days in the city before driving to the coast to take a small, exclusive cruise around the Mediterranean Sea.

'So, this is the time that I play the gentleman and let you have the coveted window seat,' Mark smirked at Meredith, who grinned back at him.

'You say that like you even had a hope of getting it. You forget that I was courteous enough to invite you on this honeymoon.' Her remark got confounded stares from the unknowing people sitting around them as they playfully argued.

They listened to the pre-flight routine, only paying half attention. Time passed rapidly and soon they were preparing for the take off. Meredith's grip on the arm rest tightened, which Mark took immediate notice of.

'Grey, are you afraid of flying?' He questioned, with a tone of good-natured mocking.

'Oh, it's nothing. The take offs have always made me slightly uncomfortable. It's some irrational little quirk.' Mark placed his hand atop Meredith's. This subtle gesture took her by surprise, and she inhaled sharply. But Mark did not notice. With her free hand, Meredith began to fiddle with her hair. Mark was quickly beginning to pick up on her habits, nervous fiddling being a big one. He found it oddly endearing.

After the plane was in the air, Mark checked on Meredith. 'Was that so bad?'

'No. It wasn't bad at all.' She became aware of his hand still holding hers.

'See, I told you. Nothing to worry about.' Mark followed her eyes to their intertwined hands. He abruptly released the grasp.

Meredith and Mark had both flushed. After a moment of embarrassed silence, Meredith motioned to the list of movies that they could watch and their conversation became easier. Conversation became unnecessary as they both became suddenly interested in using their televisions. Mark watched as Meredith settled into some chick flick, appeased that her gloomy nature had lightened, at least for that moment. Mark flipped through the channels some five or six times before watching on an entirely random movie that he didn't pay the least bit of attention to.

Meredith eventually tucked away her miniature screen and looked out at the darkened sky. Mark watched as the sadness resumed and turned to her, gently placing his arm on her shoulder. Meredith turned to face him, with a few tears meandering down her pink cheeks.

'We shouldn't be here. It's supposed to be Burke and Cristina's honeymoon. They should be married right now. I just don't understand. They were perfect together. They gave me hope that I could be happy too. I don't know what to do anymore.'

Mark looked at the raw emotion in her face. 'I remember when Burke told us that they were engaged. I had been expecting it. I wasn't surprised. It was natural. They belonged together, like you said. I might have predicted that Cristina freak out, but not Burke. He was always so committed.'

'What the hell happened?' Mark shrugged. 'One minute, we were fine. Then he said he didn't want to breathe for me anymore.' Mark realized that now she was talking about Derek and began to listen more intently. 'We were uncomfortable around each other and then he tells me he met some whore at a bar.'

'He did what?' Mark was furious. How could he hurt her so?

'He said nothing happened. But that it was the highlight of his week. He wouldn't cheat on me, but he was mad at me. My mom died. I almost died. My stepmom died. My dad blamed me and hit me. And he hits on a bar whore.' Mark was not often rendered speechless, but this was one of those rare occasions. She had been through so much grief. What could be possibly say to make this better? He hoped that it wasn't the words that mattered so. He put his arm around Meredith, pulling her to him in a comforting gesture. 'And then he tells me I'm the love of his life. But asks me to put him out of his misery, if that was my choice. I mean, what the crap? I was confused. I didn't want to walk out. I don't like that I respond to things by avoiding them. But seriously. I didn't know what to say. And then the whole Burke thing. I had just lost all hope. And now he wants to talk to me again. I'm just not ready. I bring all my pain on anyone else. It's just not fair.' Meredith paused. 'I begged for him once, you know. I mean, begged for him to pick me. I loved him enough to beg. I'm not a beggar. How did I get to this point?' Mark held her tighter. All of these wounds were so fresh. He could hear her poorly-suppressed sniffles.

Meredith cried herself to sleep in Mark's arms. Mark just held her, thinking about what she had said. He had never felt such grief. He tried to sleep, but it was not very successful. He dozed every now and again, but essentially, he wanted to be awake in case Meredith woke up and needed someone to talk to again. He wanted to try to make her at least forget her pain, if not begin to heal, on their honeymoon. But he needed everything to be laid out. He looked down at Meredith's sleeping figure, seeing great tranquility. He sincerely hoped her subconscious was much happier.

* * *

_So I guess this is a set up to Mark's sensitive side, one rarely seen on the show. It also sets up potential romantic Mer/Mark adventures. Next chapter will include Roma, Italia. Yay!_

_As always, reviews are greatly loved. If you feel the desire, I shall indeed love you forever._


	3. With Arms Outstreched

**Disclaimer: I dreamed a dream that I owned Grey's Anatomy. Unfortunately, it was nothing. How miserable I was. **

* * *

Meredith was awakened by the gentle flow of light into the cabin of the plane. She was nestled into Mark's chest. She raised her head and found him sleeping. She cuddled herself back into her former position. She was surprisingly comfortable there.

They remained there, sleeping together, until they began descending into Rome.

When the flight attendants woke them up, they finally pulled apart after spending the majority of the trip in each other's arms. Then, it was merely an act of comfort. They smiled sleepily at each other and prepared for the landing. Mark did not place his hand over hers, this time. Meredith felt slight remorse for the missing gesture.

Mark wanted to encase her small hand again, but he did not dare. He knew the pain she had dealt with, but he did not know how she was responding to his touch. He wouldn't ever press anything upon her. He had to keep his distance. Since the previous evening, Mark had begun feeling strong attachments to Meredith. He resented the unfortunate timing. He wasn't sure if his feelings were romantic or just close friendship. But he knew what he had to do either way: be there for her. And if he wanted to make the jump into a relationship, help her pick up the pieces and be there when she was ready.

But Mark was being very forward. He had spent an evening with her and here he was planning their future together. His inner man-whore was ashamed.

They disembarked the plane and went to claim their luggage. They exchanged confused glances as they became engulfed by the Italian language. Fortunately, most spoke at least a little bit of English; they could scrape by. They took a cab to their hotel. It appeared to be very glamorous, to the point where Meredith seemed a little overwhelmed.

They were ushered to the front desk, where a handsome Italian sat.

'Good morning,' he said cheerfully, while gawking at Meredith. 'How may I help you?'

'We have a reservation.'

'What is the name?'

'Burke.'

'Ah, yes. The honeymoon suite?' he added, slightly downfallen.

'Yes.' Mark wrapped his arm around Meredith's waist on impulse.

'Here are your keys. Your room number is 3616. Enjoy your stay. And please, do not hesitate to call me if you need any assistance,' he mentioned, suggestively. Mark was not amused. Meredith appeared uncomfortable and flustered. The Italian watched Meredith as Mark led her to the elevator.

Mark stood, obviously irked, against the wall. Meredith cocked her head.

'What's wrong?'

'That guy. He was hitting on you. And he thought we were married. And that's just not what you need right now. You've had a lot of crap and you don't need some good looking Italian ruining our hypothetical marriage.' Meredith looked slightly bewildered, but a grin penetrated her lips anyway. She squeezed Mark's hand.

'You're a really good guy, you know. Everyone thinks that you're some horrible man whore, but you really are a good guy. And the protective thing, really cute.'

'Well, I am undeniably charming and unbearably good looking,' Mark joked. 'Just watching out for you, Grey.'

'They found their room, the honeymoon sweet. Meredith placed her suitcase in a chair and collapsed onto the bed.

'It is a shame that there aren't mirrors on the ceiling. I mean, had I actually been on my honeymoon I would have been pissed.' Meredith giggled and rolled her eyes. 'So…one bed…'

'It is a honeymoon.'

'Do you want me to take the couch? I really don't mind.' Except, that Mark did mind. Not that he was sleeping on a couch, but that he wouldn't be with her.

'Of course not, Mark. But if you try something in the middle of the night, I might have to coerce you.' Mark lay down on the bed next to her. Teasingly, he stroked Meredith's leg.

'No bed for you,' Meredith laughed as Mark pouted, fakely pathetic. 'Fine. Just no sex for you.' Again Mark pouted. Meredith just giggled.

* * *

_Sorry it wasn't very long. It was just a cute place to end. Next chapter, Mark and Meredith will experience Rome! Review if you please._


	4. As Time Goes By

**Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy isn't mine. Even though I am soon to own the third season. Still not the same.**

* * *

Meredith lay, curled under a blanket, lying on the bed peacefully sleeping. Mark sat next to her alternately watching television…and her. Eventually she opened her eyes and saw Mark staring down at her.

'Hey Mark,' she said, smiling.

'Hi. You want to go get some dinner? I'm starving.'

'Yeah. Just let me take a shower.'

'By yourself?' Mark covered his head as Meredith hit him with her still warm pillow. 'Ok, go ahead. I'll call the front desk and find a good place.' Meredith nodded and closed herself in the bathroom. Mark sighed and laid back on the bed, flipping through the channels but only concentrating on her.

A few minutes later, Mark heard the bathroom door clicking open and he saw Meredith walk out, wrapped only in a towel. 'It's your turn.'

'It would be so much faster if we could do this together.'

'We'll see how dinner goes tonight and maybe you'll get lucky,' Meredith remarked, giggling.

'They said there's a good place a couple of blocks down the street.'

'Ok. Now go shower so I can get dressed out here.'

'Definitely not…'

'Mark Sloan!' They both smirked at each other, before he left to shower. Meredith felt a strange inclination to follow him but was instantly shocked and embarrassed at herself.

Half an hour later, they were ready to go. Mark offered his arm and they strolled out of the hotel room together and down the streets of Rome. The trees were in bloom and the air was slightly chilly. They walked a few blocks down the street to a quaint restaurant. They walked into the romantic atmosphere; candles were lit, someone was playing a piano softly, couples were waltzing. They sat across from each other, their faces glowing from the mild candlelight. Mark ordered a bottle of red wine, which they sipped as they conversed.

The pianist changed keys as he flourished into a new song. Meredith grinned.

'What?' Mark asked, questioning her grin.

'Oh, it's the song: 'As Time Goes By.' I used to love _Casablanca_ when I was little. It was my favorite.'

'You know, most little kids loved Disney. You were very cultured.'

'Maybe I was.'

'Would you like to dance, Mer?' Mark asked.

'I'd like that.'

Mark took her hand and led her to the center of the room, where the dance floor was.

_You must remember this  
A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by._

Mark wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist. Meredith laced her arms around his neck.

_And when two lovers woo  
They still say, "I love you."  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by._

Meredith cradled her head onto Mark's chest. His grip tightened on her waist.

_Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date.  
Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate.  
Woman needs man  
And man must have his mate  
That no one can deny._

They swayed in tempo to the song. Anyone would have mistaken them for the most intimate of lovers, judging by the look of pure joy on their faces.

_It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die.  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by._

As the song ended, Meredith pulled away from his embrace. Nostalgic tears filled her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. Mark wiped them from her face.

'Sorry…it's just bad memories,' Meredith cried. As much as she relished Mark's touch, she wiped her own tears this time. Mark led her, his palm on her back, to their table.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Mark still held her hand, consolingly.

'It was my mom. She was always working. She…she didn't care much. And she died a couple of months ago. When I almost died. It was just a big, deathly…whatever.'

Mark embraced her until their food was served and Meredith quickly dried her tears. They spoke for the rest of the evening about Italy and their plans. For, they only had a few days left before they took their cruise around the Mediterranean. At the end of the meal, Meredith was tipsy off of the wine. Mark led her back to the hotel.

'Mark!' Meredith said gallantly, 'We most certainly need tequila.'

'I'm not walking around Rome tomorrow with you complaining about a hangover the whole time. We're going to enjoy this. No tequila. Nothing stronger than wine.'

'You're no fun,' Meredith pouted.

'Oh, I'm very fun. I'm just not interested in nursing you tomorrow from a tequila hangover.'

'Maybe I'll thank you later.'

'You should. I'm looking out for you, Grey.'

As they walked back into their room, Mark collapsed on the bed. Meredith washed her face and changed clothes. She came out of the bathroom in a t-shirt.

'Where's the lingerie?' Mark teased.

'You wouldn't let me get tequila.'

'Well, as a warning, I sleep naked. So you should probably do the same.'

'You know I'm immune right? To your McSteaminess.'

'You say that now.'

Meredith got under the covers, leaving Mark still above them. He got off the bed to remove his dress shirt and pants. Meredith couldn't help but watch.

'Are you watching me strip, Mer?'

'Not bad, Sloan. Not bad at all.' She said, winking.

'Are you sure you don't want me on the couch? It's no problem.'

'Mark, get in the freaking bed. You are supposed to be a manwhore too. Why the sudden modesty?' Mark didn't respond, merely getting under the covers with her.

'Goodnight, Mark.'

'Night, Mer.'

Meredith turned her back away from him and fell quickly into sleep. They were but inches apart but the space was crushing Mark. He wanted ever so much to close it. He wanted to be with her, after what had seemed like so long. Mark had admittedly loved her since the plane ride, but he knew it had been there before. He felt like he had loved her forever. And he definitely thought he could love her forever. Maybe one day he could.

Maybe one day…

* * *

_I was never really one for song-fics but 'As Time Goes By' was just so cute there. A really good old song. Casablanca is truly an amazing movie. But that's not really relevant. I hope you're enjoying it so far. But don't you hate to see Mark so lonely! I'll make it up to you guys. It's all about setting it up so it's real. Not fake. Not cheap. But deeply important._

Anyway, I ramble. Review s'il vous plait.


	5. Does He Love You?

**Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy, so not mine.**

I'm so sorry it's been so long. School is insane. Everything is insane. I hope to be much more punctual in the future.

* * *

Light penetrated the crack in the curtains covering the windows of the honeymoon suite. The cleansing light illuminated a hand, protectively draped around a slim waist, and two sleeping figures, each adorned with peaceful smiles.

Meredith awoke first, finding Mark's body pressed to hers, his arm around her. She stretched her arms and receded back into the covers, welcoming the warmth and tranquility they provided.

Here she was, snuggled into 'McSteamy', but all she could imagine was Derek. What would he say is he saw her lying here? 'What does this mean?' No, it would be much worse. So much worse. Surely he knew something now. Surely it had been noticed that Meredith and Mark- two of Seattle Grace's favorite gossip specimens- had been gone for over two days. Would he still love her? He had always loved her, even when he picked Addison. Meredith couldn't imagine the pain in his eyes when she would eventually return, when he knew.

But, while Meredith was busy lamenting over Derek, she ignored the warmth of Mark's arms, the peaceful effect he had over her, the way he looked at her, the way he held her last night, the way he comforted her when she was sad, the way he made her feel happier than she had been in so long.

But how long would it be until she remembered?

* * *

'Chief. I can't sit here hoping every second that she'll call or come walking through my door. I can't. I have to go after her. She's alone in Rome! My Meredith!'

'Derek, she's not alone.'

'She convinced Cristina to go too? I haven't seen her either.'

'Actually, she went with Dr. Sloan.'

'Mark?'

'That's how I responded as well. But Derek, before you go into a jealous rage, I want you to listen to me. Mark and Meredith, they both needed to get away. Addison left. Meredith left you. They're in the same position. They're both hurting. They're both not okay.'

'Mark…and Mer? How could he do this to me again? I have to go out there,' Derek raged.

'Derek, sit down. I don't think Mark has any designs on Meredith. They just need an escape. And no, I won't let you go. You need to give her some space,' Chief Webber resounded.

'Chief…are you sure?' Derek added quietly.

'I seriously think so. And you do too. Meredith loves you. She won't forget.'

'Thanks sir.'

'Anytime. Just remember, it's going to be okay.'

'I'll try.'

* * *

Mark woke to find Meredith deep in thought and absentmindedly fiddling with her hair.

'Good morning, Mer.' She met his eyes and smiled softly.

'Morning, Mark.'

'Are you alright? You look a little not alright.'

'Watching me think?'

'I have been known for stalkerish tendencies.' She laughed.

'I'm going to be alright.' He stroked her arm. Minutes passed.

'Would you like some breakfast? I can order us some.'

'Yeah, I'd like that.'

Mark got out of bed and called room service. Meredith watched him, unable not to notice his excessive good looks. He ran his hands through his unruly hair as he ordered. Hips lips formed beautiful syllables.

She sighed and went to wash her face and brush her hair.

A few minutes later, Meredith joined Mark on the balcony. It was a beautiful view. Mark appeared lost in it. She pulled up a chair next to him, his head jerking at the screechy-dragging sound.

'So, I don't actually know anything about Rome,' Mark admitted.

'Me neither. What are we going to do here for the next three days?'

'I have no idea.'

'I mean, the Coliseum…uh…Vatican City is close but I'm not very religious, let alone Roman Catholic.'

'My family is Catholic. Same with…' Mark trailed off.

'It's okay. Seriously, go on.'

'The Shepards and the Sloans would to go church together every Sunday and then go to eat lunch after. We were close, even when we were that young. But Derek and I, we've strayed since then…religiously I mean.'

'I can tell,' Meredith amusedly said.'

'Oh really?'

'Well, you have developed quite a reputation for yourself "Manwhore extraordinaire." One, Catholics are into abstinence. Two, I haven't heard of billions of little Sloans, and that would definitely spread, so I take it that you use birth control. Oh how the Catholics must disdain of your frivolity!' Meredith laughed.

'Oh, indeed. You're quite the analyst.' Mark clutched his heart playfully and feigned tears. 'My family disowned me. I'm only filling the void in my heart.' Meredith, attempting to keep the joke, patted his hand comfortingly, but burst into laughter.

'But, no. Seriously,' Mark continued, 'My family dotes on me. I can't do wrong in their eyes, being the only child.'

'I'm an only child too. But I was never so doted upon. My mother…she is, was a difficult person. Wasn't around much. But I learned how to fend for myself, out of necessity.'

'My mother would love you. To dote on you, I mean,' Mark covered, 'She's cook for you, because, dear, you are much too skinny. Oh yes, she'd seek to put you in proper condition. I think she always wanted a daughter.' Mark regretted his words. He had been so forward. Meeting his family? Seriously? What was she doing to him?

'She sounds lovely.'

Mark looked up from his nervously fiddling hands and met her in the eyes, still questioning. But whether she realized it or not, she was smiling.

The doorbell, oh accursed ruiner of all good moments!, rang.

'That must be breakfast. I'll get it,' Mark said awkwardly, before running to the door.

He returned with a basket of pastries and a tray of coffee, eggs, and bacon.

'How Americanized you are, Mark.'

'I didn't understand what any of the Italian foods were. Today, I'll be safe. But tomorrow, all bets are off. I can feel it.'

'You know, you're a slightly bizarre person,' Meredith giggled.

'Now, my lady, what would you like?'

'No bacon, please dear servant boy. I don't do mean well in the morning. I have vegetarian-like tendencies, you see.'

'Fine, no bacon for you. But the eggs do look rather delicious and so does this…bread thing.'

'Yes, thank you.'

'You are very picky, mademoiselle. I expect to be tipped well,' Mark flirted.

'We'll see about that,' Meredith flirted back, 'I mean, if you're good for the rest of the time you just might get a very nice tip.' It took a minute for, but when her words finally sunk in, Meredith's face flushed very deeply, a look of horror on her face. Mark laughed; she joined him.

'That was….Crap. You provoke a strange side in me.'

He simply smiled and poured the coffee.

After breakfast, Mark went to shower and Meredith sat on the bed. Crap. She flirted with Mark. Seriously flirted, prolongedly too. But her thoughts were disrupted by yet another knock on the door. She went to answer it.

'Good morning, madame. Am I disturbing you?' the man from the front desk appeared in her doorstep.

'Oh no, come in.'

'I needn't stay long. I came to check on you and make sure everything is satisfactory. Forgive me, my name is Giacomo. And you Miss…?'

'Grey. Meredith. And yes, our room is perfect, thank you.' Meredith remembered their first meeting and how it irked Mark so.

'Pardon me for asking, but I do belive you are on your honeymoon, yet you wear no ring?'

Meredith stammered. 'I…I…' Giacomo grinned.

Mark opened the bathroom door in time to save her. He was clad only in a towel. Meredith grinned lustily.

'Mer, I didn't know we had guests,' Mark said, eyeing Giacomo suspiciously and angrily. He walked over to them an pulled his 'wife' to him, his arms clutching her to his perfectly-sculpted, bare chest. She swooned slightly. He had a gorgeous body. 'I'm Mark Sloan. I see you've met my beloved wife Meredith.'

Giacomo fidgeted and quickly excused himself.

'Mer,' Mark starting after they were alone again, 'What did I say about good-looking Italians ruining our hypothetical marriage?'

Her only response was pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

Again, sorry about the delay. I hope that you enjoy. I hope that you will still love me after that excessive wait I put you through. 


	6. Wait

My New Year's Gift to You, Precious Readers!

* * *

'Crap!' Meredith said as she pulled away from Mark. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I mean it meant nothing. I just…you, well….Crap!'

'Mer, it's okay. You don't have to freak out. Don't feel uncomfortable. It can mean something if you want it to.' Mark needed her to mean the kiss, needed it more than anything.

'I…I…don't know! Derek and I, we just broke up or something and I'm supposed to love him. And here I am, in freaking Italy with you. Not him, you! And I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. But you're there being all wonderful. You stood up for me. You protected me. Do you know how long it's been since someone –Derek- fought for me? So I do have to freak out. I didn't expect to come here and be so freaking attracted to you. I didn't expect to go and start making out with you, of all people! McSteamy!'

'Mer,' Mark interrupted, as he took her flailing hands in his, 'As much as I adore your adorable rambling, I think I deserve the change to speak. I know you're confused but I want to give you the opportunity to make it simple. I know what I'm notorious for being- manwhore. But recently I've been feeling things for you that I haven't felt in a while, good things. I really like you; I'm falling for you, you might say. You can dwell on the whole Mark versus Derek thing or you can give me a chance. Derek…he has blown all of his chances. He's made you put up with so much crap, so much pain. So Meredith, pick me. Choose me. Love me.'

Meredith stared into Mark's eyes, shining with his confession. He had held her hand throughout his speech, his eyes never abandoning hers. Both had forgotten that Mark was clad still only in a towel, too enraptured by the words spoken.

Meredith made a brief attempt at a response, but stopped herself. Her eyes looked panicked and she ran into the bathroom. Mark ran after her, but the door was locked.

'Meredith, you can't hide from me forever. Come out. We can talk through this if you want. I'll do anything you need.' He heard crying through the door. 'Mer, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted…needed to tell you. I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Just please, come out of the bathroom.'

His pleas were met with muffled tears and silence. He collapsed on the bed, cradling his head in his hands. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He had envisioned her potential responses. He dared hope that she would fall into his arms, kissing him with loving passion. He feared she would crush him. But he did not imagine that she would lock herself, sobbing, in the bathroom. He could have coped if she had not felt the same. But the question hung over them and it was absolutely killing him. So he slid on a pair on pants and sat on the bed, watching the door vigilantly for sound or motion.

Meredith lay inside the bathtub, crying. She wasn't sure why she ran. She wasn't sure why she cried. She laughed ironically at herself for always being trapped between two wonderful men. And what a predicament she was in. Most would love to be able to pick between McDreamy and McSteamy, but to Meredith, the choice was all too familiarly daunting. Oh, what had she done?

_Derek encircled Meredith with his arms, as they looked over the rail of the ferryboat into the water, sparkling with the effervescent rays of a fading sun. _

_'You know, I have a thing for ferryboats.'_

_'I remember,' Meredith laughed. Derek rubbed his cheek against hers. _

_'But I also have a thing for something else.'_

_'Oh really? And what might that be?' Meredith flirted._

_'You.' Derek turned Meredith towards him and kissed her. Meredith was weak at the knees. She felt right at that moment. His arms made her feel perfect. 'I love you. I've never really told you that. I did when I was fighting Finn for you, but not when we were ever together. I love you so much. I just need to make sure you know that. And I would like to tell it to you everyday for the rest of our lives.' Derek grinned, his feelings capturing his expressions. He took her in his arms, pulling her inescapably tight into him. He smelled the entrancing lavender of her hair. _

_'I love you too,' Meredith said in a small voice._

Oh, if only it had still been like that. If only she and Derek would have still been that much in love. If only he hadn't hurt her so. Their happiest times were absolutely beautiful. But those were all too rare nowadays.

_Meredith sat on the barstool slouched over. She was exhausted. She drank beer, not tequila to save herself from a future hangover._

_'May I share a drink with my favorite dirty mistress?' Mark sat down next to her. 'Are you okay? You look like you need to go home.'_

_'I'm so tired. But my house is lonely. George is at Callie's; Christina is with Burke. Izzie and Alex are working tonight. I needed to not be alone. At least for a little while before I go home to all the silence and loneliness.'_

_'What about Derek? Can't you call him up?' Mark asked innocently. He regretted his nosiness once tears formed in her green eyes. 'You don't have to answer that.'_

_'Derek…We're fighting. He's upset with me right now. It seems like we're always fighting these days.'_

_'Mer, I had no idea. I didn't mean to upset you. Can I make it up to you?'_

_'And how would you do that?' Meredith asked sleepily._

_'I can keep you company tonight if you want. Clean company. I'd hate to break the rules of our club.' Meredith lightened up a little._

_'Yeah, I really need a friend right now,' Meredith said warmly, too tired to recognize the faint traces of a frown on Mark's face at the word "friend". 'Can the nurses spare you for one evening?'_

_Meredith was giggling. 'Anything to make you feel better. We have a deeper connection. Besides, we haven't had a dirty mistress meeting in a while. It's about time.'_

_'Thanks, Mark.' He patter her arm affectionately. _

_'You know, I think my manwhoreness is being blown a little out of proportion. I don't have as many one night stands as you might imagine. And I don't sleep with all the nurses,' Mark explained. Meredith smirked at him._

_He followed her back to her home. He couldn't remember the last time he followed a girl home for something other than sex. He pulled into her driveway and she let him insde._

_'Want to watch a movie? Izzie has a lovely collection of insanely girly movies,' Meredith joked. Mark groaned and walked over to the stack of DVDs. _

_'I hear that women love __Pride and Prejudice __more than their families,' Mark smirked, holding up its case. 'I've never seen it, but I must say I'm curious.'_

_Mark and Meredith sat on the couch. Mark sat upright and Meredith laid her head in his lap. It was a friendly gesture, innocent-seeming at the time. They fell asleep in that position that night. It was natural and comforting to both. They woke up with the purest smiles on their faces._

Meredith opened the door of the bathroom after what seemed like an eternity to Mark. She twisted her hands nervously. Mark clung to them, anxiety and hope glistening in his eyes.

'I'm ready to make my decision,' she said.

* * *

_I gave you a present, now if you would be dears and review I would be deeply happy!_


	7. Live and Learn

**Disclaimer: If Grey's Anatomy were mine, I would have ended the last episode not with Derek being a bastard and leaving Meredith but Meredith making out with McSteamy, who in my opinion has actually replaced McDreamy in dreaminess. McBastard...**

* * *

'I'm ready to make my choice,' Meredith said.

Mark looked into her eyes, searching for something-words, hope, grief, anything. He was nervous, terribly nervous. He always had the power in his relationships, or more relations. Now he was sitting here entirely powerless and vulnerable. And that horrified him.

'I remember a time when I loved Derek so much. It was before Addison. I thought it was going to be like that forever.' Mark's heart visibly sank as she talked about Derek like that, like he was all that had ever mattered. 'But then he was married. And maybe I should have walked away then. I probably should have. But there was that stupid voice in my head saying "maybe." And, I mean, of all the times to be optimistic. And then it happened- hope pulled through for me for once and we were happy for a while. But I don't think happiness was meant for us. It could have been, but some wounds are too deep no matter how good a surgeon is or how hard they try. We weren't enough for each other. Maybe we could be again. But I'm not going to risk it. Because then I think about you, how absolutely wonderful you are, and I think, "maybe" just isn't good enough for me.'

Mark got off the bed, still disbelieving. He took hold of her hand.

'So, Mark, I pick you. I choose you. I…' she paused, gazing into his eyes for support, 'I love you.'

He didn't hesitate to take her in his strong arms, knowing at last that she was his. Really his. They kissed for a second time; the same energy and wonderful heat pulsing through their bodies.

When they at last pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes with a profound feeling of love and affection.

'I was so afraid,' Mark began. 'I was so afraid that you would pick him. And I would have pretended to be okay with you decision, but I would have been dying inside. Being here, alone with you, it would have been too much for me.' He kissed her very softly on the lips. 'So I'm completely happy now. I love you too, Meredith. But next time, save the long dramatic speeches for after you tell your decision! You were killing me!'

She giggled, 'Hey! I don't get to make those very often and I may never have to again. Besides, suspense is fun. Maybe not for you, but I enjoyed myself.'

Mark gently 'tackled' her onto the bed. 'I bet you did. You're the conniving little dirty mistress. Ex-dirty mistress,' he corrected.

Meredith playfully punched him in the chest, laughing merrily. 'I resent that.' Her protests were interrupted as Mark began kissing her furiously once more.

'Come on, Miss Grey. We need to go celebrate our first official day of coupleness.' He lifted her off the bed and placed her on the floor. 'Now go get dressed.'

Mark changed into a dark gray suit and sat on the edge of the bed, trapped in a fond reverie of the afternoon's happenings. Meredith came out later, beautifully rupturing his memory. She was dressed in an emerald dress, long and flowing. It's thin straps showed off her lovely pale shoulders. It draped her curves perfectly, but tastefully. Her hair rolled onto her shoulders in soft waves. Her eyes were glowing with love and properly embellished by the color of her dress. Her entire complexion beamed.

Mark was in complete awe. 'Meredith, you're beautiful.' Her cheeks flushed slightly at the sincerity of his compliment. He offered his arm and they strolled out the door. 'Wait,' Mark interrupted, 'Won't you be cold, Mer? Your shoulders are bare.'

She was impressed by his careful attention. 'I'll have you to keep me warm, won't I?'

'Of course. You'll always have me.'

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. I would greatly appreciate any commentary you had to offer. Have a nice day!_


End file.
